


Careless Obsession

by kaibagirl



Series: Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition (S8) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaibagirl/pseuds/kaibagirl
Summary: Bellatrix was always careless, even though that behavior is ill advised. Will her carelessness lead to trouble, or glory?
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Andromeda Black Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition (S8) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700263
Kudos: 2





	Careless Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mature and Childish  
> Additional prompts:  
> 4\. (color) ruby  
> 5\. (setting) Forbidden Forest  
> 8\. (word) careless
> 
> Word count: 1533  
> Warnings: Death

Tom Marvolo Riddle, handsome and charming on the outside, but cunning and manipulative underneath. Most of all, he was  _ powerful _ .

That snagged the attention of a certain young witch.

Bellatrix wanted to become close to him. She wanted to be his best Death Eater, no matter how unlikely that was, seeing as all of his followers were male.

If she joined their ranks, that would mean she was special.

One day she decided to approach him.

“Milord?” asked Bellatrix.

Tom Riddle said nothing, thumbing a page in his book before flipping it.

“Milord, I would like to learn advanced magic. Could you, perhaps, teach me? I would be very grateful,” she continued.

He continued to read his book. Bellatrix was about to leave when he finally looked up.

“Why me?” he asked, tilting his head slightly, holding back a smirk.

“Well- I… I thought you would be the best teacher, considering your excellent grades,” she replied, looking at him through dark eyelashes.

Tom bristled slightly.  _ Of course he was best at everything _ . How could he not be?

“I’ll oblige, if you are  _ serious _ about learning,” he told her. “Magic is an art, and you have to fully immerse yourself in it to reach your full potential.”

Bellatrix watched him, in wonder. He spoke about magic like it was his greatest love.

She wished he was as fond of her as he was of magic. Dare she dream that one day he would?

Dare she?

o - o - o - o - o

The date of the first lesson came. Bellatrix headed to the Forbidden Forest.

Tom was already there.

“You’re on time, I see. Good choice,” he said, voice almost mocking. “I suppose I’ll start the lesson now.

“Today’s lesson is about making things from energy,” he told her.

“Creating something out of thin air is impossible. What you do instead is take energy and compress it into whatever you want. Humans are, in their most basic form, made of energy,” he explained. “What you will do now is not Dark Magic, it is merely  _ forbidden _ magic.”

“You can create  _ anything _ ?” she asked, eyes wide.

“Yes, but it takes more energy than normal magic. Because of that, you need to train. Now, imagine an object in your mind,” he said.

She thought of a flower, a pure white rose, and focused on it.

“Imagine the object sitting in the palm of your hand, imagine forming it particle by particle. Now, summon it!” he commanded, eyes flashing red.

Ruby eyes, how pretty, she thought.

A small, round ruby appeared in the palm of her hand.

“Well, I see you’re a fast learner,” he said, and she smiled at him. “Good. I dislike people who waste my time.”

“Lesson over.”

o - o - o - o - o

“Andy, he’s teaching me advanced magic!” said Bellatrix, her voice filled with glee. “I’m learning! Today I created a ruby, look!” She held up the little gemstone.

“Oh Bella… What must I do to convince you to stay away from him?” replied Andromeda, her eyes filled with concern.

“But he’s a good teacher, you’d like him if you gave him a chance,” said Bellatrix, pouting.

“He is  _ not _ a good person. You’re making a mistake that could get you killed.”

Bellatrix’s eyes narrowed.

“Shut up. Remember last week when I caught you kissing that Mudblood? You’re the one making all the mistakes. You’re dumb and don’t know what you’re talking about.” She clutched the little ruby sitting in her pocket, trying to not completely lose her temper and hex her younger sister.

Andromeda sighed. “Just don’t do anything you might regret.”

“I know what I’m doing!” replied Bellatrix.

“Sure you do. You  _ always _ know what you’re doing,” said Andromeda, exasperated.

“Well I  _ do _ -” 

Andromeda cut her off. “Just be careful,” she said. She turned on her heel and walked away, much to Bella’s fury.

o - o - o - o - o

The time for the next lesson came, but Bellatrix overslept. She ran to the Forbidden Forest, hoping to be on time.

Tom was there, staring furiously at his wristwatch. He looked up at her.

“You’re late. I told you to not waste my time,” snarled Riddle, eyes flashing red again.

“Andromeda didn’t wake me like she said she would,” replied Bellatrix, looking at him through dark lashes and clutching the ruby in her pocket.

Riddle stepped towards Bellatrix, backing her up against a tree. He whipped his wand out and pointed it at her neck. She didn’t dare breathe, eyes wide.

“I  _ told you  _ to  _ never _ waste my time,” he growled. “Do you understand me?”

“Y-yes, my lord,” replied Bellatrix.

He let go of her.

“Now for the lesson,” he said, as if nothing had happened. Bellatrix decided to go with it, lest she infuriate him further.

Tom linked his hands behind his back, pacing back and forth on the forest floor.

“Today,” he continued. “I will teach you how to cast Avada Kedavra.”

“The… Killing Curse?” inquired Bellatrix.

“Yes.”

A breeze blew around them, shaking the dead looking leaves and making Bellatrix shiver.

“Killing someone with Avada Kedavra doesn’t hurt them. They see the green light hit them and their soul leaves their body. Quick, painless, efficient,” explained Tom. “Simple right?” He paused, waiting for her response. She nodded. “Wrong. Cast the spell at that deer over there.”

“N-now?” asked Bellatrix.

“Yes, now.”

Bellatrix took a deep breath, pointing her wand at the deer.

“Avada Kedavra!”   
  
The deer dropped to the cold forest floor, dead.

A flicker of surprise showed on Tom’s face before reverting back to his usual, cold expression.

“That was… unexpected,” he said.

“Forgive me if I step out of line, but why is it unexpected?” asked Bellatrix.

“Not many wizards and witches are able to kill the first time they cast this spell.”

“I… see.”

“You may just turn out to be a good investment of time.”

“Milord… Does that mean I could become a Death Eater?”

“I need to test you more, but if you pass all of my tests, then yes.”

“Oh thank you so much! I won’t let you down!” She beamed at him, eyes sparkling from pure joy.

“Next time you will learn the Cruciatus curse. You are dismissed,” he replied, walking away and leaving Bellatrix alone in the cold forest.

o - o - o - o - o

“Andy, you were lying, right? You aren’t gonna marry the Mudblood. You’ll stay here at the manor with Cissy and me.”

“No Bella, I… I am going to follow my heart. I don’t want to marry Graham. He’s a… an absolute  _ buffoon _ !” she replied, shaking with anger at the mention of her ex fiance. “You’ll visit me, right? We can still be sisters?” she added hopefully.

Bellatrix studied her for a moment. “Why would you want to marry a  _ mudblood _ ? Don’t you remember our lessons? They wanted to kill us all, they forced us into secrecy!” she said at last.

“Things have  _ changed _ , Bella. It’s not the Dark Ages anymore, we’re  _ modern _ .”

“How do you know? The only reason they haven’t killed us yet is because we made them forget about us!”

“Muggleborns aren’t Muggles! They have  _ magic _ , they’re one of us! Just because they aren’t pureblood, doesn’t mean they’re inferior to us. They wouldn’t kill us!”

“How do you know?” screamed Bellatrix. “Do you really dare take such a risk? You’re my  _ sister _ , Andromeda, what if you die?”

“You’re such a child, Bella. Things aren’t black and white. I know I won’t die at the hands of Ted Tonks, because he truly loves me. When and where have you ever felt that love? Certainly not from our parents.”

“Are you saying that I cannot  _ feel _ love?”

“I’m saying that you’ve never felt it. That much is obvious, from your childish habits.”   
  


Bellatrix let out a mad laugh. “Are you dense? You think you’re SO perfect, always right. You’re nothing but a blood traitor,” she growled. “Marry that mudblood. Do it. See what happens. Don’t come running to me when he hurts you,” Bellatrix glanced at Andromeda quickly before looking away. “Now get out of my sight!”

o - o - o - o - o

Bellatrix barely slept after the encounter with Andromeda.

  
A week passed, another lesson came. Bella’s anger didn’t fade.

She dreamt about her sister being hurt by the mudblood. They were just  _ dreams _ , but they seemed so real. It scared her, but she couldn’t do anything.

Bellatrix arrived at her lesson, unable to shake off fatigue and the feeling of betrayal.

Tom stood leaning against a tree, reading a pocket sized book.

“Ah, Black, you’re here,” he said. “I’ll be testing you today.”

“Yes, milord,” she replied numbly.

Tom told her what spells to cast, and she did them all perfectly.

Bellatrix didn’t feel anything for the animals she killed, imagining they were that Mudblood who stole her sister away from her. 

It proved to be the right motivation, as she passed Riddle’s test with flying colors.

Tom told her she would get the Mark after graduation. Bellatrix smiled at him, feeling a surge of pride.

But she wasn’t as happy as she thought she’d be, and that was all the Mudblood’s fault.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it <3


End file.
